Clouded Eyes Within Her World (Bleach-Aizen Fanfic)
by ALyn Pid
Summary: A young woman suddenly comes to Soul Society to take a certain someone that everyone knows. Her presence is intriguing and the job she does is even barely known to them. Note: I do not own the image used and the bleach characters.


"Excuse me," a young man called out to the guard who stood on the tall gate.

The guard's gaze followed to the one calling him. He was surprised at the presence of a young man with white clothes and face was covered in a mask and only his eyes could be seen.

"We would like to speak to Yamamoto-dono, Captain- Commander of Gotei 13. We are here for an important matter," he emotionlessly spoke.

"I shall clarify that. You're presence has not been known to me," he needed to confirm from the other three gatekeepers before this last gate-leading to the shinigamis-of the young man's presence and whoever was in that carriage past that person.

Meanwhile the young man in white went to the carriage, passing by the horse that held it, and stopped in front of the small window. A woman's soft hands softly moved the blue curtains aside.

"How was it?" she asked.

"It seems this might take long. Our sudden presence to this gate without passing the other three could lead to suspicion."

"Oh my, how troublesome," she sighed.

"Master, we should have waited for Mero-sama."

"The papers will take long to process before we could even reach here. How troublesome, our status and work are not known to everyone. Only a few knows of our job. "

"Master, we'll have to wait for Mero-sama then."

"Hachi look. I do not think he will ever let us in or even leave us be over here," she pointed.

"I will go speak with him then," he said, bowing his head before leaving.

"Wait," the young woman took the necklace hanging around her neck. "Show this to them," she handed to him.

"This is," he took it. The necklace held a small round flat object that had something carved on it.

"That was given to me before. I am sure everyone, including the gatekeepers, should know it's from that person."

"Master, you should have shown this to Mero-sama," he pointed out.

"I can't just use that in the beginning. We would be interrogated of our association with him. Also Mero is such a nuisance. Let him suffer."

Hachi gave a half smile and left. He shortly talked with the gatekeeper and showed him the crest his master handed to him, telling the gatekeeper that it was from his master.

The gatekeeper looked at him, staring at the crest in his hand with amazement, whoever was in that carriage just proved his or maybe her connection to Yamamoto.

He still felt that he needed to confirm their identity. He had the gates opened up for them to enter.

"Wait, "he stopped the carriage from moving further after passing the gate.

Hachi stopped guiding two of the horses that pulled the carriage.

"We still need to verify your identity and presence," he spoke with a tone of seriousness.

Both the gatekeeper and Hachi went to the door of the carriage.

"Master, the gatekeeper needs to verify our identity, he spoke while opening up the door revealing no one inside.

The gatekeeper's face tensed, "What a-"

Suddenly, as if a gash of wind passed by, and a mid-deep voice spoke behind them. Hachi shivered knowing who it was. The gatekeeper looked back and saw no one but when he looked down he saw a fury animal with black and white strips.

"Mero-sama," his voice shivered, acknowledging the presence of what appeared to be a raccoon.

Mero handed out a dark blued folder to the gatekeeper. "Everything is in there. The signatures of the other gatekeepers are in the front."

The gatekeeper was now scanning the papers.

"Hachi," he glared at the man who was obviously taller than him. "I heard from one of the gatekeepers in regards to something that has caught my attention. Did I not tell you both not to suddenly come here?"

"Sorry," he bowed down his head.

Mero swiftly jumped and gave a chop on Hachi's head. "Where is the princess?"

"She is..." he looked at the door while rubbing his head.

"She is?"

"She is gone," he said stutteringly while another chop was hit on his head.

"This place is much bigger than before," she commented.

Some of the people-in which all wore the same black samurai-like clothes with a white sash wrapped and tied around their waist-were startled and mesmerized at a young lady, walking gracefully, with a long beautiful white kimono that had embroidered red roses, and a dark blue sash wrapped around her waist. A few strands of her black hair were beautifully tied to the back of head with a red rose, and her fair skinned face was left with barely any make-up.

Realizing so much has changed the last time she was here, she was now lost, looking to her side, she headed towards a group.

"Excuse me," she said to catch their attention.

In the group were two well-built man and a small girl. One was bald in the head and had reddish eyeliner-like just above his eyes, and the other had long red spiky hair tied and a violet bandana wrapped around his head. Both were surprised by the young woman- whom they could not feel her presence - behind them.

"Pretty," the small girl with pink hair said.

Both men were also mesmerized at her beauty.

"It seems I have lost my way," she paused, looking at them innocently with her dark round eyes, while her right hand held her sleeves. "I was supposed to meet with Yamamoto-dono later but it seems I was summoned at this moment. Could you tell me where I should head?"

Both men were quiet.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah sorry about that," he rubbed his head. "How about I lead you there?"

"Oy Ikkaku. I'll be the one who will bring her there. You said you were busy, right?" the spiky red haired spoke.

"No, I think it was you, Renji."

Both of them argued. The young girl with short pink hair tugged the woman's kimono. Noticing her, she lowered herself to her height.

"I'll bring you there," she offered with a bright smile.

"Thank you. You're name?"

"Kusajichi Yachiru," she replied cheerfully.

Your name, onee-chan?"

"Yuka. I do not have a last name. Yachi-chan?"

'You can call me that. Yu-chan. Let's go," she said, wrapping her small arms around her neck.

"Okay," she carried Yachiru.

Meanwhile, both men were still bickering until somebody spoke in front of them.

"Who was that woman?"

Looking in front of them was another fellow shinigami with her black hair tied and her bangs sided to her right. She moved her glasses while staring at them.

Ikkaku and Renji, now noticed that she was gone, even Yachiru wasn't there.

"Eh?" they both said.

"I said who that woman was?"

She is a visitor of the Captain-Commander, I think?" Ikkaku looked at the red haired beside him.

"Yeah, she said she was summoned by him right now," he said with doubt.

"The captains have a meeting right now. There is no news of any announced visit too."

"Eh?" they both said.

A knock was heard disturbing everyone in the room.

"Excuse me," a young man opened the door and bowed his head.

"What is it?" he asked with his rasped old voice, noticing the ruckus caused outside.

"There seems to be an intruder... and it seems she has taken the lieutenant of the eleventh division,' he tried to speak without showing any waver and fear in his voice.

One of the captains in line from the right of Yamamoto, slowly moved out of line. His body was muscular, he had black patch on his right eye, and a scar running down the left side of his face. He walked towards the man who was bowing his head and was shaking.

He stared at him with his green eyes and suddenly spoke, "That's all?" as he raised his hand.

"I'm sorry," a young woman's voice caught everyone's attention.

"That was fun," Yachiru said, releasing her arms wrapped around Yuka's neck.

Some of the men outside noticed and so they rushed inside and surrounded her while they held their zampakutos.

"How troublesome."

"Yuka-hime!" a deep voice shouted and a sudden gush of wind swept pass by the men.

"Oh there you are Mero,"Hikari said with fake innocence with her head tilting below to see the raccoon.

Mero bowed down suddenly, "I personally apologize about this Yamamoto."

The old man softly laughed while his fingers rubbed his beard, "That is fine. Mero, raise your head. You are an old friend."

"Yuka-hime apologize,"Mero ordered while glaring at her.

Yuka smiled, she walked closer to him-as the men surrounding her were signaled to leave- and looked straight at Yamamoto's eyes. She spoke the words that he hasn't heard in a long time, "I'm home."

Mero slapped his face, knowing her connection with Yamamoto.

Some of the captains smiled and quietly laughed.

"Welcome back. But it seems you won't be staying long."

"Yes," she formally bowed. "I have been ordered to take Aizen under my custody."

Those words lingered inside the room causing all of the thirteen captains with surprise in their face. They all stood still and listened. Yachiru who was on top of the shoulders of the man with scar was not listening but rather playing with his hair.

"Very well then."

"Captain."

"What is it, Byakuya?" he looked in front of his right to the young man with long dark hair.

"He is severely punished. Why would he be given to her?"

Yuka sighed, she waited for Yamamoto to speak and introduce her.

"It is a direct order that I cannot interfere with."

"Yamamoto-sama, if you may allow me to formally introduce myself," she asked with seriousness in her tone.

He waved his hand, "You may."

"I am Yuka. I do not belong to any noble house, but I was under Yamamoto-sama's care a 700 years ago. I work for the Soul King himself of whom I have never met personally. My job involves screening the souls, and making sure nothing happens to them before they reach the Soul King."

No one spoke, the mention of the Soul King means that there was nothing to object.

"I never expected to be called so suddenly," he spoke.

"It can't be helped, Urihara,"she looked at man beside him who's yellow hair topped with a green hat.

"I don't sense any danger or anything from her," he looked at Yuka from a distance.

"The sound of the mechanism echoed inside the large prison room. All of the thirteen captains and some of their lieutenants were alert and on stand-by, watching.

"Is she strong?"Ikaru asked Mero.

"She is below the level of your captains in terms of power."

"Then she-"

"She'll manage. After all, she's gone through a lot due to her job."

All held their zampaktos as the man who was wrapped with dark cloth was released. They felt it, this immortal man's strength. He released all of his energy, destroying the cloth that wrapped around him, his eyes were tinted with a slight yellow.

"Mero," Yuka signaled him to be ready.

"Yes."

She pushed her sleeves, revealing two silver bands on both her wrists. Yamamoto looked at it. She took one off each of her wrists, and threw it to Hachi who caught it.

"Stand back. Hand them over to me when I call you," she ordered.

She slowly walked towards the man with a messy brown hair, his eyes reflected of nothingness and how he looked down at them. Being locked too long made him half conscious of even calling it being sane.

Even before he was ready to attack, a hand pierced inside him. Aizen looked down at the woman who was shorter in height to him.

"You have no fear in you," she begun to twist something inside him causing him to grit his teeth. His hands gripped her shoulder so hard causing her to bleed but not breaking her bones.

"You were once a living being who had emotions. But you lost it when you came here. Then shall we awaken those emotions of yours," she lastly twisted something inside him and a crack was heard.

He screamed and threw her away from himself. For the first time, he felt it, fear and loneliness, as memories of his life in soul society unto the time he was locked inside this prison for a long time flooded his mind. He tried to push it away, and he fought with whoever was in range.

"Yu-chan," Yachiru called out to her who was bleeding.

"That hurts," she tried to sit. Her right hand had some red blood that was turning black but slowly stopped. The silver bands on her wrist were emitting some power and only a few who were protecting her noticed it.

"That's it," as she heard another body slammed to the floor. She called out to Hachi and took off the remaining bands.

"Master, you can't, it's too dangerous for your body."

"Don't worry," she took it off.

"Yuka-hime," Mero took notice of her wrist.

"Mero, I am sorry," she apologized as she quickly pulled his furry hand and threw him towards Aizen. Serving Mero as a distraction, Hikari disappeared from where she stood and was now in front of Aizen. "Now then," she swiftly placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled his face closer to hers, crashing her lips with his.

"That was unexpected," Urahara blurted out as he begun to place some seal.

Yuka pushed her other hand towards his chest, then slowly she was pulling a bluish light inside of him as she silently chanted her own seal. When the spells have been placed upon him, she released him. Coughing up blood, and knowing her body was reaching its limits, Yuka called out to Hachi.

He handed her the silver bands, and she quickly-with unsteady hands- placed it back. She was still coughing up blood.

"Your body's still the same as before. You would have died if you did not have those," he stated, noticing the powers from her wrist bands.

"Yes, gramps," she informally said as she saw Yamamoto with no wounds. "Mero, how much work I am left with right now?"

"Hikari-hime-sama, you should not worry," he huffed. "You worked overtime so you have three days off."

"Three days only," she sighed.

"Thank you and sorry," she shouted while bowing her head.

They looked at her, like themselves, she was in a worst state. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail revealing the patches on her delicate face. Cuts caused due to using her uncontrollable powers. There were more cuts on her body hidden under the black shinigami uniform lent to her.

"It's fine," a middle aged man spoke. His long hair was tied, and a woman with eye glasses was wrapping bandages on his abdomen. "How about giving me a kiss?"

He winced in pain when he was suddenly slapped on the back. The woman with eyeglasses apologized to Yuka for her Captain's behavior.

She slightly smiled before she laughed.

"Before I leave tomorrow, I would like to thank everyone once more before all of you will forget today's event," she said. Noticing their surprised and alert face, "It is unavoidable. I am not from this place. To avoid any changes, my presence will be forgotten. Half of Aizen's soul remains here due to the same reason to why all of you will not remember me when I and my companions leave," she paused.

These words I will tell you are a glimpse of my last vision before coming here. You will not remember me-the person who spoke. Instead these are words will be embedded to your heart. Listen: An enemy will soon appear. Most lives will be lost, and sacrifices will be made in order for one: To protect, two: To win against the enemy, three: To be strong. Treasure the moments you have right now," she ended her last words with a soft and low voice that felt sad.

 **Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank you for reading this chapter. I hope to hear necessary/useful critique comments. I am new to writing fan fiction, and I do hope to learn more in writing either an original story or fanfic stories.**


End file.
